


Discoveries

by lasairfhiona



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fix-It, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 17:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha makes some discoveries cleaning Coulson's apartment</p><p>written for 1_million_words weekend challenge: stuff you find in a sofa</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discoveries

Natasha let herself into Coulson's apartment. He was due to finally be released from the hospital after a couple major surgeries, a couple weeks being completely out of it from painkillers, and another few weeks of physical therapy. She knew his neighbor was taking care of his cat and coming in to water his plants. She figured his place could stand a good cleaning so Coulson wouldn't come home to a dusty apartment that smelled like it had been closed up for the six weeks it had been. 

The first thing she tackled was the kitchen since she had groceries to put away and the only thing in Coulson's refrigerator was a six pack of Clint's favorite microbrew. And besides the basic staples the cupboards were bare except for some stale cereal. When the kitchen was sparkling, she moved on to the main room. Working her way around the room, she dusted shelves, cleaned glass, stacked books, and put old newspapers in a pile for recycling. 

The last things she had to do was clean the worn leather sofa and armchair. She remembered seeing leather cleaner in the kitchen so after she fetched it she returned to start cleaning. Working from one end to the other she pulled the cushions off one at a time. Under the first cushion she found $1.73 in loose change. The change she dumped in a dish on the coffee table and finished wiping down the leather. Under the second cushion she found 53 cents, a few paperclips, and Clint's ring. She thought it was odd his ring would be in Coulson's sofa but considering how much time they spent together maybe it wasn't that odd after all. It was the third cushion that had her sitting back on her heels so quickly she pushed the coffee table back. Tucked between the cushion and the side arm of the sofa was a half bottle of lube and condoms several unused and almost as many empty wrappers. 

She really wasn't sure what to think of her discovery. Wiping the leather off, she replaced the cushions putting the lube and unopened condoms back where she found them. The empty wrappers she left to throw away when she was done cleaning. 

Looking at the arm chair she was almost afraid to remove the cushion for fear of what she might find. Figuring it can't be any worse than discovering Coulson had a sex life; she lifted the cushion on the arm chair and breathed a sigh of relief when all she found was more paperclips and another $1.16 in change. She had just put the cushion back and gathered up the used wipes from the leather cleaner and the empty condom wrappers when the door opened.

"Tasha, what are you doing here?" 

"I could ask you the same thing," she said when she saw Clint toeing off his boots before crossing the room. when he didn't answer she continued, "Coulson gets released tomorrow I thought I'd come clean the place up so he'd come home to a fresh apartment," she explained dumping her hand full of trash in the bin she'd been carrying around with her. She saw Clint take notice of the condom wrappers.

"Good idea," Clint said walking over and dropping his keys on the coffee table. "My ring, I thought I lost it. Where did you find it?"

"In the sofa cushions," she stated and watched as Clint blush as he put his ring on his right index finger. "Why didn't you tell me?" She wanted to know having figured out their secret.

"Because it was between us."

"How many times have we been over here together? How many times have we worked together? Shared a hotel room? And you couldn't tell me?" She asked she needed to know why her closest friend never told her about his relationship with Coulson.

"Why should we have told you? Nobody bothered to look beyond the man in the suit, you included. Never once did you say 'get comfortable' when Phil invited us over for dinner. You just watched as he took off his jacket and tie and rolled up his sleeves assuming that was him being casual."

"I'm sorry," she said and she was sorry. She knew she was guilty of not seeing Coulson was a regular person and wondered how long it would take Clint to forgive her.

"Yeah," Clint said nodding. "Have you done the bedroom yet?"

"No," she answered. Apparently not long if he was going to let her continue her cleaning in their bedroom.

"Come on then, we can get it done faster together. I want to get a shower and go see Phil before it gets too much later."

Natasha followed him shaking her head. It was typical Clint. Apparently there was no more to say on the subject, because of her discoveries, she was being let in without any more questions. She knew, however, she'd have to make it up to them sooner or later.


End file.
